


Make Me Purr

by Xirayn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluffy Ending, Illustrated, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied lance/pike, kitten play, minor tail pulling, rated mature to be safe, trying a new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xirayn/pseuds/Xirayn
Summary: Matt wants to make Lance purr after finding footage of his private playtime with Pike on the holodeck. Unfortunately, trying out a new kink isn't always easy and things don't go exactly as planned.





	Make Me Purr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-follow up to [You Just Need to Fuck Me Right by GlassAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004033)
> 
> Artwork is by [Scrafty Crafty](http://scrafty-crafty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Be warned that saying this fic is pet play is like saying LaCroix is soda and I'm not even sure it deserves a mature rating. So if you are looking for smut with pet play, check out the Shance fic [At the End of a Leash by AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508559).

Lance had gone over the text a thousand times.

**Lance:**  “So you want to make me purr?”

He had finally hit send and then immediately panicked. It was out there, though. He couldn’t take it back.

In the time it took Matt to respond, Lance had tried to forget about the message and failed miserably. No one was supposed to find out about his private encounters with Pike in the new Castle’s simulation room. He was sure they would just see it as some narcissistic fantasy when Lance really just wanted to blow off some steam and feel wanted. He might have a thing for fluffy ears, as well: if Keith’s Galra heritage ever manifested in that way, Lance was in trouble.

The buzz of his handheld had kept his thoughts from spiraling any further.

**Matt:** “Like a well-optimized supercomputer operating at peak efficiency.”

They had continued to text from there. Eventually, it devolved into memes and flirting until Matt had finally asked about Lance’s kinks. Sharing had been difficult, but also freeing. It ended with everything; scenarios, wants, boundaries, and safe words, all in a color-coded spreadsheet. Lance tried not to think of his fantasies distilled into points of data to be analyzed.

“So, why a cat?” Matt asked.

They were in Matt's quarters, which were small and generic compared to the suite Lance had. Bits of Matt personalized it somewhat, but there was nothing permanent since Matt was usually with the Rebellion or at the Garrison. A few pictures and some techy things were the only items that were of any interest.

Lance’s attention moved from the bland, taupe walls to Matt as an explanation of the Monsters and Mana race looking cool or having good stats jumped to his tongue. He held it. Honesty and communication was rule number one, so he probably shouldn't start by avoiding the question.

"More catboy than cat," Lance mumbled. He swallowed and wondered at how much harder it was to talk about his kink in person than via text. He took a grounding breath and forced himself to hold Matt's gaze, speaking slowly so that his words didn't get away from him. "I like how nothing is really expected of cats. They don't need to do anything other than be a cat to get affection."

Matt smiled. It was so gentle and understanding that Lance let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"That's understandable," Matt assured before going over to his desk to retrieve a flat, rectangular box to present to Lance.

Lance's eyes flicked from Matt's to the box. He cautiously lifted the lid to find a pair of ears and a tail that matched the color of Lance's hair. They looked just like Pike's.

"The tail attaches at the base of your spine; just hold it against your skin and press the button," Matt explained. "It might pinch a little, but it uses the same mix of Olkari and Altean technology as Shiro's arm, so it's perfectly safe."

Matt grinned proudly as Lance inspected the tail before picking up the ears. He slipped them on and ran a finger over the tip, causing it to flick in response.

"Holy crow," Lance exclaimed. "You went all out."

"I said I wanted to make you purr," Matt responded with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. He reached out and, after a moment of thought, Lance rubbed his cheek against Matt's hand. He then bumped his head against it in a silent ask, closing his eyes as Matt obliged by scratching behind one of the cat ears.

"I'll be right back," Matt murmured.

Lance waited for the door to close before stripping down. He had requested to be able to get in his headspace alone. There was an intimacy in the act that Lance wasn't ready to share with Matt.

Once he was in his boxer briefs, Lance hesitated with his thumbs hooked in the waistband. He was reluctant to remove that final barrier and he was sure Matt wouldn’t mind. The tail called to him, though, and with a steady exhale he removed the undergarment.

Now completely nude, Lance picked up the tail. There was a small, mechanical triangle at the base made of white metal with an indicator light and a single circular button. He placed it over his tailbone and pressed the button. A quick prick connected the artificial nerves to his own and held the tail in place. To Lance’s amazement, he was able to flick the tail just like Pike and a shiver ran up his spine when he gave the silky fur an experimental stroke. He moved to the bed and curled up against the pillows before he resumed stroking the tail, letting himself get lost in the pleasant tickling sensation.

The door slid open and Lance opened an eye he hadn’t realized he’d closed. He twisted as Matt approached him, allowing him to scratch behind his ears. Matt’s fingers stroked down Lance’s neck, causing Lance’s cock to twitch.

“Hey there, Tomcat,” Matt cooed. He followed the curve of Lance’s jaw to scratch beneath his chin. He gave a final pet behind Lance’s ear before grabbing his laptop and sitting on the bed with it open on his lap.

Lance’s tail flicked as he quickly decided he was having none of that. He closed the laptop and leveled an annoyed stare at Matt with his ears facing back.

“What?” Matt asked with feigned innocence. “I was just going to quickly recalibrate the particle accelerator and review the simulation room tapes for any… corruption.”

Lance huffed at the twist of a smile that accompanied Matt’s last words. Fortunately, Matt got the hint and placed the laptop aside so that Lance could sprawl out on Matt’s lap.

“So, you aren’t going to just curl up next to me while I work?” Matt ran his hand over Lance’s shoulder and down his arm, eyes roving the expanse of toned muscle and bronzed skin laid out before him. His attention lingered on Lance’s shaft, resting half-hard against the other man’s hip. A flood of arousal settled in his gut as he ran his hand down Lance’s chest and over his abs only to have his arm grabbed.

“Color?” Worry born from inexperience as much as genuine concern tinged Matt’s voice.

“Green,” Lance assured. He playfully bit down the trapped arm before soothing it with long drags of his tongue.

“Good,” Matt responded. He made no attempt at hiding the fondness and relief in his voice. 

Lance twisted and shifted until he was more fully in Matt’s lap, positioning himself to give easy access to his back. A content sigh passed his lips as Matt ran his hands over his ribs and down his side. For a while they just stayed like that, Matt running his hands over Lance and occasionally raking his fingers through rich brown lights. Gradually, Matt noticed Lance's hand move to tease his cock. With a quirk of his lips, Matt wrapped his fingers around Lance’s tail and gave it a soft tug. He was rewarded with a lusty, punched out moan.

“Kinky little Tomcat,” Matt playfully chided as he caressed a toned ass cheek. “Feline good there?”

Lance groaned at the pun, though he couldn’t suppress his laughter. He rolled onto his back and gazed up at Matt, eyes sparkling with amusement as he absently batted at Matt's sandy blonde bangs. Without warning, he surged up to wrap his arms around Matt’s neck and pull him down, licking and nipping his jaw. Lance’s lips found Matt’s in a playful kiss. The moment he tasted the sweet mint and citrus of Lance’s tongue, Matt knew he was done.

When the kiss broke, Lance flipped over and crawled up Matt with an impish grin. He brushed his lips against Matt's and whispered against them, “You going to help meow-t?”

“I think I could be purr-suaded.”

“Ugh, that was bad.” Lance sat back, shaking his head with a persistent smile. There was a laugh in his voice that Matt decided he wanted to hear again and again. “You’ve ruined it.”

Matt chuckled. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself.”

“It was nice while it lasted.” A blush crept up Lance's cheeks. “I kind of like this too, though. Being able to laugh with someone during sex is pretty hot.”

Matt noted how Lance was still hard and still looking at him with ears forward and tail swishing attentively. He was a cat ready to pounce, stalking the bird that was Matt; whether as his next meal or for the joy of it remained to be seen.

“Then come here and let’s make an exothermic reaction,” Matt smirked, amusement only growing at Lance's raised brow. “Exothermic reactions release heat.”

Lance rolled his eyes and pounced.


End file.
